Where I am
by jas.jo.1327
Summary: Bella Swan and her sister move from Miami, Florida to New York. Her and "The Gang" are typical high school students looking to have fun while, facing all the complications that come with life.When she meets Edward, it's not the typical love at first sight. Does Bella fall into his tricks?The story is alot better than summary. AH, Canon Couples, First Fanfiction. Please Read .


_**Summary: Bella Swan and her sister move from Miami, Florida to New York. Her and "The Gang" are typical high school students looking to have fun while, facing all the complications that come with she meets Edward, and it's not the typical love at first sight. Edward Cullen is the star athlete, life of the party, and player of Voluri Academy. Does Bella fall into his tricks? **_

_** AN: This is our first fanfic. If you notice any mistakes, We are so sorry. We're open to any comments on where the story might head or any suggestions in general. We will continue if we see that people like that story. Thank you for ****reading, please read and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own twilight or anything twilight related. That belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**_

As the plane landed in Manhattan, NY, I woke up to my twin sister Ariana nudging me. I got up from my seat and grabbed my carry on from the compartment above me. Ariana and I got in line to exit the plane. We went straight to the pickup area where we knew our driver Alistair would be waiting for us.

He had on a black suit ,as usual, and had our luggage with him. He then led us through the airport to my dads brand new 2014 Mercedes Benz. We got in the back seat as he put the luggage in the trunk. As soon as we started driving Ariana's phone starts ringing and she has the biggest smile on her face when she answers it. She's been talking to this guy here, since she came here for Spring break last year...

Before I could think about it more my phone started ringing, I saw that it was my bestfriend Angela from new only been 4 hours but I already missed her horribly. We had our whole entire junior year of high school planned out only to find out at the end of the school year, my family was moving to New York two weeks before schools starts.

"Hello?", I said answering her phone call.

"Hey are you there yet?", she replied back.

"Yeah, my plane just landed. It was a pretty short flight but, it still felt forever long."

"Okay... I care but, not as much as you want me to. What i really wanna know is what it looks like."

"Fine then! It looks just like movies big huge skyscraper buildings right by the busy streets the There's tons of people all over the sidewalks and crossing the streets. Right now though were stuck in traffic. The streets are so filled with taxi's it unbelievable. It 7 o'clock and the sun is setting its the most beautiful thing I have ever seen..." I continued talking to her about anything and everything. We met my freshman year of high school on the gymnastics team.

My sister and I have done dancing and gymnastics basically are whole lives. You see, my dad Charlie Swan was a general in the Marines. So ,as a family we were always moving from country to country and state to state. He's originally from Brooklyn, New York. He and my mom Renata but, she goes by Renee, met when he was stationed in Italy. I guess they were together for a couple months when she found out that she pregnant. They were surprised about that then they where even more surprised to find out there were twins growing inside of her. My dad got transferred to a base in states. He went back and forth as much as he could but by then my mom had decided to get her visa and move with my dad.

Ariana and I grew to learn that they only people we could count on were each other. We sort of grew apart in the high school cliques she was going to be the next captain of the cheerleading squad with the quarterback boyfriend and I was more concerned about my studies and making it far with my gymnastics or dance. I lost myself in thoughts as I realized that we had come to a stop at a huge building with my unlce Harry's hotel logo on top "The Clearwater Hotel".

Only the richest and most prestige people could afford to stay in a place like this. There was also the best restaurant of all of Staten Island on the lobby floor called, "La Bella Italiana". My uncle had transformed the top two levels of the hotel my family's penthouse. Alistair had help from the hotel staff getting our luggage out of the car. We already sent most of our stuff when my parents came down a month ago. They wanted to make sure everything was as nice and comfortable as it could be before we got here. The manager of the hotel Mr. Yorke met us in the lobby by front office. He told the lady working the front desk to notify Charlie and Renee that we were here. Mr. Yorke then led us through a hallway for employees only. We walked through the hallway past the hotels room for extra blankets, and towels for the rooms. We took a right turn down another hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a private elevator in which he told us the code for. My dad was very paranoid about what could happen. You see, owning a great hotel business wasn't the only thing my uncle Harry did. I couldn't even believe my eyes when I entered Ariana and I's penthouse. My family really out did themselves this time.

As we entered the living room there was a huge flat screen tv that covered a whole entire wall. With bright red couches on the other side. There were doors and both the right side and left side of the living room that had names written in most elegant font I've ever seen, across the individual doors. " Please follow me this way and I'll give you a tour of your new home." Mr. Yorke said. We followed him through what looked to be a small kitchen. All it had was a refrigerator, microwave and counters. Mr. Yorke then explained that it was for my sister and I to snack on but the stove and oven were in the suite the level below us so that we can have dinner as a family. He showed us the laundry room, which had two washers and two dyers on one side of the wall and on the other side were tables and baskets to fold our laundry. There was a short hallway that led to the indoor pool and a door that was the dance studio. It was a huge room with wood flooring and mirrors on each all fours sides. So that it'd be easier to come up with dance routines. Inside the room was a closet that had mats for cheerleading and gymnastics. When we exited the room we heard our parents chatting in what looked to be a gym. It had all the workout equipment for my sister and I.

"There's my princesses!" My mom said excitedly.

"How do you like it?" My dad asked. He was never one to beat around the bush.

"Oh my god dad?! This is so awesome I can't even believe it. Its like I walked through the gates of heaven. ", Ariana said excitedly.

"Darlings that's fantastic. Anyways your going to start your school on Monday with everybody else. So you have a week to explore the city and comfortable with everything. It's one of the best private schools in all of New York. The only downfall is the uniform, but they're cute so it's no biggie." My mom said.

Afterwards we went to unpack and tried to settle in for the night.


End file.
